


One Piece PETs: The Wondrous Aquarium

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [252]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Aquariums, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kuina loves the Aquarium in the Aquarium Bar. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: The Wondrous Aquarium

**One Piece PETs: The Wondrous Aquarium**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda is the one true owner of this wonderful series.)

 

 

Nico Kuina was asleep in her crib when the sun had just started to rise. That's when her mother approached her, greeting her with a smile.

 

"Good morning, my little darling," she smiled.

 

Kuina opened her eyes, and the first time she saw was her mother's smiling face.

 

 _'Good morning, Mama.'_ she greeted back.

 

Robin picked her infant daughter up and cradled her in her wings.

 

"Your father's gone out with your brother to go hunting," she told her, "they should be back soon."

 

 _'Aww~!'_ Kuina pouted. _'No fair!'_

 

"Oh, Kuina, don't pout." Robin told her. "I know you wanted to greet them before they left, but they didn't want to wake you."

 

 _'Oh!'_ she thought. _'Well, I guess that's okay then.'_

 

"That's my girl." Robin chuckled.

 

She proceeded to take off Kuina's pajamas, "Now let's get you into some morning clothes, huh?"

 

 _'Yes, Mama.'_ Kuina thought.

 

On that, Robin took Kuina to get dressed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Trunks and Goten (A Dragon Ball Z reference)*****

 

"There," Robin spoke as she put a dress on Kuina, "That's better."

 

Kuina looked around her body to get a good view of her dress. It was lavender with a white floral pattern.

 

Robin smiled as she took Kuina into her wings, once more. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked her daughter.

 

Kuina opened and closed her mouth and seemed to make little chirping sounds a baby chick would make.

 

"I see," Robin noted, "all right then. Just hang on a second."

 

    At that instant, she started to gag, and she coughed up a little bit of vomit, and dropped it in Kuina's mouth. As disgusting as it was, this was the only way to feed Kuina.

 

 _'Mm!'_ Kuina hummed. _'Yummy!'_

 

Robin smiled at her daughter. "Come on," she told her, "Let's go see what the rest of your family is doing."

 _  
'Okay.'_ Kuina thought.

 

    Robin took her young fledgling around the ship. She entered the aquarium bar and found everyone there...except Zoro and Hanako, of course. "Hello, everyone." Robin greeted.

 

"Good morning, Robin," Nami greeted before she saw Kuina and cooed softly, "Hi, Kuina~!"

 

 _'Hi, Aunt Nami!'_ Kuina cooed.

 

Nami proceeded to kiss Kuina's cheek, which made her squeal with laughter.

 

 _'That tickles!'_ Kuina thought.

 

"Where are Zoro and Hanako?" Robin asked. "Still not back yet?"

 

"No," Nami answered as she took Kuina into her arms, "they're still out hunting."

 

Luffy came over and tickled Kuina's tummy.

 

"Coochie-coochie-coo~!" he cooed, causing her to giggle. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Hehe!" Kuina giggled.

 

"Awww~!" Luffy cooed.

 

Kuina babbled as she reached out to the rest of her family.

 

"Hey, kiddo," Usopp smiled, "you have a good sleep?"

 

 _'Yes.'_ Kuina nodded.

 

Franky chuckled as he gently pet Kuina on the head, and the little Cub Child touched her uncle's finger with her feathered hands.

 

"I swear, this kid gets cuter everyday," spoke Franky.

 

 _'Thank you, Uncle Franky.'_ Kuina thought as she smiled.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Why hello, Little Kuina!"

 

Kuina cooed as she reached out to touch Brook.

 

    Most children would be frightened by his appearance, but not Kuina. She loved her Uncle Brook. After all, she knew he meant no harm. "Ah!" Kuina continued reaching her feathered hand to Brook.

 

"My goodness," Brook spoke, "You're quite cheery this morning, aren't you?"

 

Kuina smiled and nodded at the Skeletal Horse Man.

 

"That's Kuina," Sanji noted, "always happy."

 

Kuina fussed as she proceeded to reach out to Brook. "Nah!" she cried.

 

"I think she wants you to hold her," Nami pointed out.

 

"Oh!" Brook exclaimed as he picked Kuina up. "Is that better?"

 

 _'Yes.'_ Kuina thought. _'Thank you.'_

 

"Aww," Luffy cooed.

 

    Kuina smiled at her family. She interacted with all of them, from patting Usopp's and Chopper's noses, to petting Blizzard's muzzle, to holding Sanji's finger, just doing everything a cute, little baby would do with her family.

 

Subsequently, Kuina shifted her attention towards the fish swimming in the Aquarium, cooing as she reached her small wings out to them.

 

"Looks like someone's interested in the Aquarium," Nami smiled.

 

"Can't say that I blame her." Brook piped up as he placed her on her play mat. "Who wouldn't be fascinated by such a beautiful thing?"

 

    Kuina sat on her play mat, watching the fish swim in the aquarium, particularly the violet-colored ones. Robin sat next to her, also watching the fish. Kuina looked up at her mother and smiled, and she soon went back to looking at the fish.

 

"It's pretty, huh?" Robin asked.

 

 _'Yes, it is, Mama.'_ Kuina thought.

 

One fish swam up to the glass, as if it were looking right at Kuina. It was a Purple Tang, and it looked like it was trying to kiss her.

 

"Hehehe!" Kuina giggled.

 

Robin smiled and gently pet her daughter's head.

 

At that moment, Kuina crawled over to the sofa, hoping to climb on top of it so that she could see the aquarium and the Purple Tang up-close.

 

Seeing her struggling, Luffy gently picked her up and sat her on the sofa. "There you go, cutie-pie," he spoke.

 

 _'Thanks, Uncle Luffy.'_ Kuina thought as she smiled at Luffy. She soon went back to watching the aquarium. _'Hello, little fish.'_

 

 _"Hi, Kuina!"_ the Purple Tang greeted.

 

"The Purple Tang is a personal favorite of mine," Robin spoke up.

 

Kuina looked back at her mother. _'Really, Mama?'_ she thought.

 

Robin smiled at her baby before placing her onto her lap. "I can tell you're also fond of violet-colored fish."

 

 _'Of course I am, Mama.'_ Kuina thought, looking at Robin. _'They remind me of you.'_

 

Robin kissed Kuina's cheek.

 

"Hehe!" Kuina giggled, and she soon went back to watching the fish in the aquarium, including the Purple Tang from earlier.

 

Subsequently, a Dog-Faced Puffer swam up.

 

 _'Pufferfish!'_ Kuina squealed. _'They're so cute!'_ The little fledgling cooed as she reached out to the Puffer.

 

Suddenly, the Puffer began to blow itself up.

 

"Eh?" Kuina gasped. _'Why're you blowing yourself up?'_ she thought. _'Did I do something to upset you?'_

 

"I think he's trying to make you laugh, Kuina," Robin explained.

 

 _'Oh!'_ Kuina realized, and she began to giggle.

 

 _"There's the smile!"_ the Dog-Faced Puffer grinned.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

" _Tadaima!_ "

 

Kuina gasped upon hearing that familiar call. _'Hanako!'_ she thought. _'He and Papa are back!'_

 

    Before heading to the Aquarium Bar, Zoro and Hanako left their kills (a chital deer and a boar) in the kitchen, and washed the blood off of themselves. The last thing they needed was to scare Kuina.

 

Once they were all cleaned up, they headed to the Aquarium Bar.

 

"Hey, everyone," Hanako greeted.

 

 _'Hi, Hanako.'_ Kuina waved at her older brother and father. _'Hi, Papa. Come look at the pretty fish tank with me.'_

 

"Hey, Kuina," Hanako spoke as he picked up his little sister, "how've you been?"

 

 _'Fine, thank you.'_ Kuina cooed as she touched her older brother's face. _'Especially now that you and Papa are here.'_

 

Hanako chuckled and kissed Kuina's cheek.

 

"Hehehe!" Kuina giggled. She soon went back to viewing the aquarium.

 

"Wow, she really loves that tank, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"She hasn't stopped staring it since she got in here," Sanji answered.

 

"Maybe she just really loves fish." Luffy pointed out.

 

"Perhaps so," Robin concurred, "she seems particularly fond of that one Purple Tang and Dog-Faced Puffer."

 

"Really?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm-hmm." Robin answered.

 

    Kuina cooed as she looked at the fish tank. The Purple Tang was bouncing the inflated Dog-Faced Puffer with his lips, making Kuina squeal as she clapped her feathered hands. Even the Straw Hats were amused by what was happening.

 

"Talk about talented." Sanji mused.

 

    Sequentially, another fish swam by: a Parrotfish, and the Purple Tang tossed the Puffer to it, and they began to toss it back and forth like a volleyball.

 

"Aah~!" Kuina squealed as she threw her arms up and down.

 

"Aww, how cute!" Nami cooed.

 

"They're really going all out!" Franky noted.

 

"I guess some fish are performers at heart," Sanji surmised.

 

"And all to make little Kuina smile!" Brook added.

 

"They love her," Chopper smiled.

 

"And she loves them." Usopp added.

 

Kuina cooed, as if agreeing with him. She loved the saltwater fish in the aquarium.

 

However...her fun would soon be interrupted by some uninvited guests.

 **  
*KABOOM!!!*** An explosion was heard outside of the Aquarium Bar.

 

"What the heck!?" Luffy questioned.

 

"Is it the Marines?!" Usopp asked.

 

Kuina and the fish gasped.

 

"STRAW HAT LUFFY, GET OUT HERE!!!"

 

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DROP YOUR TITLE!!!!"

 

"SOMEONE ELSE IS GONNA BE KING, NOW!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

 

Kuina whimpered at the malice in the tone of the three voices, yet Robin held her close and patted her back to sooth her.

 

"Robin, take Kuina to her room." Zoro told her.

 

"Right." Robin nodded as she left the Aquarium Bar.

 

Kuina looked back, worried for her family and the fish within the tank. _'Wait!'_ she cried. _'Mama, go back!'_

 

But Robin was unable to hear her cries.

 

    Once inside Kuina's nursery, she put the Cub Child in her crib. "You'll stay here until it's safe again." Robin whispered. "Mama will go out and help your Papa, Brother, Aunt, and Uncles. Until then, stay very quiet."

 

 _'...Mama...'_ Kuina thought as she reached out to Robin, who tenderly held her hand.

 

"Mama will be back," Robin whispered as she kissed her child's forehead, "I love you, Kuina."

 

 _'I love you, too, Mama.'_ Kuina thought.

 

Robin soon left the nursery, leaving Kuina alone in her crib.

 

 _'Please be okay...!'_ the Fledgling thought.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Vegeta sacrificing himself to destroy Majin Buu (A Dragon Ball Z reference)*****

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" Luffy roared as he punched out another pirate.

 

"Gust Sword!!!" Nami shouted, shooting a gust of pressurized air at one pirate.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" he screamed as he fell over the rail.

 

"Special Attack: Green Star!!!" Usopp shot a couple Pop Greens. "HUMANDRAKE!!!"

 

    Suddenly, several plants with sharp teeth came bursting out of the deck and bit several pirates. "AAH!!!" one of them screamed. "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME~!!!!"

 

"How you like them apples?!" Usopp questioned.

 

Sanji was busy kicking away more of the enemy pirates. "Take this! And that! And that, too!!" he shouted.

 

***BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BAP!!!***

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" they screamed as they were thrown overboard.

 

"HYAA!!! WACHA!!!" Chopper yelled as he kicked away many opponents in Kung Fu Point. "TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT!!!!"

 

***WHACK!!! THWACK!!! WHACK!!!***

 

"Mil Fleur!" Robin had her wings crossed. "Gigantesco Mano...SLAP!!"

 

She slapped most of the enemy pirates overboard.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!!" they all screamed as they fell into the ocean.

 

"STRONG RIGHT!!!" Franky sent his right fist hurdling at the poor mooks who dared challenge him, knocking them back. "Heh! Child's play!"

 

Brook cut down any and all incoming pirates. "Honestly," he began, sheathing his sword, "this is just too easy!"

 

Blizzard bit one pirate on the leg, and with a flick of his neck, he snapped the limb clean off.

 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" he screamed. "MY LEG~!!!!"

 

Blizzard spat the leg out of his mouth, and licked his chops.

 

Zoro and Hanako slashed their way through multiple mooks who dared stand in their way.

 

"Good form, son!" Zoro praised.

 

"Thanks, Dad!" Hanako replied as he stabbed an opponent with his kodachi.

 

    The Straw Hats continued to fight off the enemy pirates, but since they were so preoccupied, they did not notice one of the pirates sneaking off to go rob their ship.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Revy cursing (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Kuina lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, hearing the sounds of her family fighting off the enemy. _'It will be over soon...'_ she thought. _'Those bad people will be gone, and Mama and Papa will give me hugs and kisses again.'_

 

    At that moment, she heard the door opening. _'Who's out there?'_ Kuina asked as she covered her mouth, trying her best to stay quiet. _'It can't be Mama, Papa, Hanako, or my aunt and uncles. The fighting hasn't died down yet.'_

 

She's right. It wasn't any of her family members. One of the enemy pirates had entered her room, but Kuina didn't dare look up to see him.

 

"What kind of room is this?" asked the pirate. "Where's the treasure?"

 

Kuina whimpered, fearing the worst. _'Please go away...!'_ she cried. _'Please go away!'_

 

That's when realization hit the pirate. "This is a nursery!" he whispered.

 

Kuina shivered, afraid of what the man would do next. _'Mama! Papa! Please, wherever you are, you better hurry!!'_

 

"Maybe I can use the kid as leverage," the pirate surmised, "Yeah, that'll work. Hehehehehehe!"

 

 _'No! I don't want to be taken away from my family!'_ Kuina cried as tears welled up in her eyes. _'Mama! Papa! Please come save me!'_

 

"And just who are you going to use as leverage?" said a familiar voice. One that Kuina knew all too well.

 

 _'Papa!'_ Kuina exclaimed.

 

"OH, SHIT!!!" the pirate cried.

 

"And watch your tongue, buddy!" Zoro barked. "There's a baby in here...my daughter, to be exact."

 

"Your daughter...?" the pirate asked.

 

"Yes," Zoro answered, grabbing the mook's throat, "and because this is my daughter's room, I'm not gonna kill you here. The last thing I want to do is sully this place with your blood."

 

The pirate gagged and clawed at Zoro's paw, but he wouldn't let go. "Have mercy...!" he choked. "Please...I'm sorry!"

 

    But Zoro wasn't fooled. He dragged him outside, where Kuina couldn't watch. All she could hear were the sounds of her father's mighty roar, the pirate's screams, the sound of bones crunching...and then an eerie silence.

 

 _'...Papa...?'_ Kuina thought.

 

"...Kuina," Zoro called, "it's all right, now. The bad man is gone."

 

Kuina was able to heave a sigh, thankful that her father had saved her.

 

"Just sit tight," Zoro added, "I need to wash up, and then I'll come get you."

 

 _'Okay, Papa...'_ Kuina thought.

 

    She lay in her crib, waiting for her father to return. Sure enough, Zoro came back, having washed off all of the blood on him, and walked over to Kuina's crib. He picked her up, and held her close. To his surprise, Kuina wrapped her tiny wings around his neck, hugging him tightly as she shivered.

 

"What's wrong, Kuina?" Zoro asked her.

 

Kuina only whimpered, as if in fear.

 

"Hey, it's all right," Zoro pat his daughter's back in order to sooth her, "Papa's here."

 

Kuina looked up at her father, who smiled gently.

 

"Zoro!"

 

Soon, Robin came rushing in.

 

"How's Kuina?!" she asked.

 

"A little shaken up," Zoro answered, "but she's okay."

 

"Oh, my poor baby." Robin cooed as she touched Kuina's forehead with hers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

 

"Mama...!" Kuina cooed, causing Zoro and Robin to gasp.

 

"Kuina said her first word...!" Robin whispered.

 

"Holy smokes!!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

Kuina glanced at both of her parents, wondering why they were so surprised that she talked.

 

"Everyone, come in here!" Robin called. "Kuina said Mama!"

 

"She did?!" Nami questioned.

 

"No way!" cried Chopper.

 

"That's amazing!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"SUPER~!!!!!" Franky hollered.

 

 _'Everyone's so excited,'_ Kuina thought, blinking, _'I wonder why.'_

 

"Baby book!" Brook exclaimed. "Record this in Kuina's Baby Book!"

 

"Oh, right!" Nami exclaimed as she ran off.

 

Kuina only watched as her aunt left, but suddenly, realization hit her. "Mama!" she cried. "Mama!"

 

"What is it, Kuina?" Robin asked.

 

Kuina pointed outside of her room.

 

"You want to go outside?" Robin asked as she took Kuina out of her room.

 

Next, Kuina pointed towards the Aquarium Bar.

 

"You want to go to the Aquarium Bar?" Robin inquired. "Why, sweetheart?"

 

Kuina looked up at her mother, her eyes full of worry, and that's when Robin finally got it.

 

"Oh, I see," noted Robin, "You wanna make sure the fish are okay."

 

Kuina nodded her head.

 

"Well, let's go see," spoke Robin.

 

Robin and the rest of the Straw Hats took Kuina to the Aquarium Bar, where the fish tank still stood, safe and sound.

 

 _"Kuina!"_ the fish exclaimed.

 

"See?" Robin asked. "They're fine."

 

"Ah!" Kuina cried, reaching out the aquarium.

 

Robin put her down on the sofa so she could get closer.

 

 _  
'You're all okay!'_ Kuina thought.

 

 _  
"Are you okay?!"_ the Purple Tang asked. _"We were so worried about you!"_

 

 _  
"We thought something terrible had happened!!"_ cried the puffer fish.

 

    Kuina saw the worried looks on their faces, and she placed her feathered hand on the glass. _'It's all right, everyone,'_ she assured, _'I'm fine, now.'_

 

"Aww, how cute!" Nami exclaimed.

 

    The Purple Tang placed his fin on the glass where Kuina's small hand was. Robin smiled as she watched the sight unfold. It would appear that Kuina had bonded with the fish of the aquarium.

 

To prove this, Kuina embraced the glass with her tiny arms, and given how small she was, it just made the whole scene even cuter.

 

"Oh, my god, she's hugging the fish tank...!" Nami whispered. "That is the cutest thing ever...!"

 

"Awwww~!" Luffy cooed.

 

"Well how about that?" Zoro asked. "My daughter, friends with fish."

 

Franky sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "So sweet...!" he whimpered.

 

Each of the fish kissed Kuina's cheek through the glass. _"We love you, Kuina~!"_ they called.

 

Kuina kissed the glass. _'I love you, too.'_ she thought, as if she could understand the fish.

 

Her love of fish continued to grow, and it was because of this that she would someday have a pet fish of her own.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry if this gave you cavities...or diabetes.


End file.
